Full Marks
by Pseudonymous Seuss
Summary: Basically Jim/Irene Madler smut. In the same headcanon universe as Dynamics. Pre-MorMor mentioned. Unbeta'd... so... erm... mistakes...


"Really, Irene, a school girl?" Jim said, walking into her closet without announcement. Kate knew he had leeway and never stopped him at the door.

Irene whirled to him, not really surprised, but still acting so.

"Client," She said, raising her eyebrows momentarily in disgust, "A rather unimaginative client." She pulled off the blouse and plaid skirt, stripping down to her delicates and put a hand to her hip.

"Thank you again for seeing her, dear, it's ever so helpful in my political affairs." Jim leaned against the wall and grinned at her.

"Yes, well, you owe me. Of course." She countered, sauntering past him with a swish of braided hair. He caught her wrist as she passed him and turned her in a graceful circle.

"So, Irene the Innocent. A throwback to your Uni days, how nice." He dropped her hand and stared at her with dark eyes.

"Are you here to teach me?" She teased, though she felt a little twinge. The same little shock to her spine that always preceded one of their adventures.

"Of course, of course." Jim said, letting the cliché go. So cliché it's almost alright. He thought, rolling his shoulders back and nodding towards the door. He stepped into the next room, not the client room, of course, but Irene's personal bedroom. Wouldn't want to mix business and pleasure. They stood as close as possible without touching for a few seconds before Jim grinned widely. Irene hid a smirk, ducking her head and letting the shadows of the faintly room maintain the illusion of innocence. She dragged her fingers down Jim's chest as she opened his shirt, letting her nails scrape at the skin here and there, her long, school girlish braid thrown over one shoulder.

I do-" Jim paused, her touch distracting his mind for a second, "I do like your new style by the by, though I don't know how long the ruse will last the way you're going on." He reached to her back and snapped open the clasps of her bra in a quick movement, lazily dragging the hand up to the nape of her neck.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Moriarty," she said, pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, and down onto the floor. "I suppose I shan't keep my innocence much longer with your teaching." Placing a few kisses on his lower stomach, leaving lipstick marks there in vibrant red, she curled her hands around the back of his thighs, and used her teeth to delicately take down the zipper of his trousers.

"No, I suppose not." He smirked down at her, slipping the red straps of her bra down her pale shoulders and letting it drop to his feet.

She arched her chest towards his and reached down to undo his trousers. Irene placed a light kiss right behind his ear. "And what shall I do now, sir?" she whispered, hands lingering on his waist.

He held back a shiver as her lips grazed his ear. He hooked his thumbs into her lace underwear and slowly pulled them to her ankles, slipping his fingers up her calves and thighs to rest them on her hips. "Your move." He said, lips at her neck feeling the pulse there.

She held him for a moment, her arms wrapped around his body, hands resting on his shoulders in what might have been a tender embrace, were other parties involved. Then, sliding her hand through his hair and grabbing it roughly, she stepped backwards, falling back onto her bed and dragging him down on top of her, kissing hungrily at his mouth. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching."

He swiftly stopped his fall with hands at both sides of her faces. He continued the kiss only to stop abruptly, leaving her mouth open and waiting. "I was teaching by example, Ms. Adler," He drop his head to her shoulder and bit down hard enough to make her gasp, "Pray, tell me how you expected to be taught?"

"I don't know, Professor-AH!-Moriarty." She moaned right into his ear, enjoying the rise it always seemed to get out of him, and hooked a leg around the back of his knee, biting at his earlobe. "You're the expert here."

He responded with a low sound, vibrating in his throat, and a nip at her jaw line before lowering his head further down to her breasts. He laid the flat of his tongue against her nipple and quickly flicked it. "Expert, how flattering."

"Well," she said, with a smirk. "An expert. Clearly I outrank you." She gasped softly and arched her back, hand sliding down his shoulders. She laid her head back on the bed, closing her eyes, and running a hand through her own hair, mussing the careful braid.

"Outrank me?" He asked, a grin at his lips as he took less than gentle nips at her breast and the space between. He slid one hand down, across her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach. Pausing just before he reached his destination. "How so?"

"Well, darling, as much as you are divine at this," she said, and rolled her hips up, trying to bring his hand closer to where she wanted it. There was a flush spreading on her cheeks and breasts, a pretty contrast to her usually pale skin. "You're not the one who gets paid for it."

He smirked and slid his hand quite slowly down to her. "I could," He paused and slipped his fingers down the last inch, starting slow, swirling circles there, "If I really wanted to. Don't you think?" He lifted his head to watch her face.

"Hmm, I know many who would pay a handsome fee to have you in their beds. Including that handsome little sniper of yours. Bet he'd have fun." Irene hissed, and then took his free hand, slowly sucking one of his fingers into her mouth, eyes closing.

Jim watched as her lips closed over his finger, his pulse quickening along with his circling fingers below. "I'll have to make some flyers, then," He slid a finger inside her, watching her eyes open, pupils dilated.

She murmured encouraging words, not wanting to favor him with anything more enthusiastic, not just yet. She spread her legs for him, and sucked another finger into her mouth, fixing him with a challenging gaze.

He slid another finger inside of her, mimicking her actions. He raised an eyebrow at her then dipped his head back down to take her nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue and nipped, feeling her skin warm beneath him.

She did moan, this time, a small noise that nevertheless echoed through the room, and let her head fall back. "James," She whispered, her tone intense. "I want you to take me. Right now."

Jim smirked. "I'd tell you to be patient... But I'm past the pleasantries right now, Ms. Adler." He took his hands from her and pulled off his briefs tossing them to the floor. "I do think you should do some of the work, though, love. A sort of assignment, you might say." He laid down next to her and gave her an expectant gaze.

She laughed. "Oh, I'd be more than happy to." Moving gracefully, Irene straddled Moriarty's hips, hand running down his chest and stomach to stop right on his hipbones, sharp nails scratching down the lines of his hips. With her other hand, she touched him, gently, starting to stroke him with the lightest, most teasing touch, eyes fixed on his face.

"You know," Jim paused, controlling himself from raising his hips to her touch, "For someone who was just begging for me you're doing an awful lot of teasing. I think you learned far too quickly."

"I do pride myself on being smart as a whip, Mr. Moriarty," she said, winking. Slowly, after a few more light strokes, she raised herself up, and gently lowered down onto him, grasping his shoulders for stability. 'Oh!"

Jim took a deep breath and reached out for her hips. He knew his act of being indifferent would soon be given up, but he held his breath, hoping to prolong the charade. He held her hips then drew his hands up her back to her shoulders, pulled her down to him. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and grasped it between his teeth before letting go and grinning broadly. "You are quite intelligent, though," he stopped, as he took her mouth in another kiss, "I feel as if my tutelage has some stance in the matter."

She returned the kiss, tongues entwining, hands running down his arms, twining their fingers together as she rolled her hips. "Oh, yes, take all of the credit. Just like you," she scoffed, grinning against his skin. She pulled off of him again, and then sank down, quickly, and hard, trying to catch him by surprise.

Jim gasped. Ah, the jig was up. His hands went straight for her waist grasping tightly there as his chest rose from the bed.

"Ahh, and there's my boy," she purred, pressing a finger to his lips, starting to ride him faster, harder, nails of her other hand raking down his chest hard enough to leave proper welts this time.

He dug his fingers into her sides, controlling her motions just the slightest bit. He watched her increase her speed, his eyes tracing along her body before he stopped her entirely, holding her in place. "You've had enough of that." He said, flipping her to his side and quickly gaining his own balance atop the woman. He paused for a second, grasping her wrists above her head, before thrusting quickly and suddenly, using her own technique against her.

"Ah!" She gasped, breaking her cool facade, struggling a bit against his grip but not enough to actually break it. Irene wrapped her legs around his waist, using her muscles to keep him close, keep him deep, and let loose a full, throaty moan, snapping her hips up against him.

Jim felt her legs tighten around his back and began driving into her, leaning his head to kiss her deeply. He pulled away to look at her face, reddened by exertion in a most attractive way.

She carded her fingers through his hair, gripping it tight and yanking hard. She kept up with his every thrust, pushing back against him, her gasps and moans getting louder and closer together, as she got nearer to the edge

He felt her tightening as her quickened his pace. He stifled his own moans at her throat sucking and biting there and along her collarbone as he felt himself getting close.

She came first, a sweet cry jumping from her throat as she tightened hard around him, grasping him close to her with her legs, before falling back on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

Her cry, more than the pulsing sensation of her climax pushed Jim to the edge and toppled him over, his wrists buckled beneath him and he dropped to his elbows, his forehead resting at her shoulder, slippery and hot.

Irene smiled, a satisfied cat-like smile, and ran her hands through his hair, grounding herself as she caught her breath. "Mmm," she said, when she finally had the air again to talk. "Wonderful as ever, Mr. Moriarty."

Jim smirked, his lips against her collarbone. "Full marks, Ms. Adler."


End file.
